Dragon Overlord
by Jorax
Summary: Issei having finally matured and with a child on the way ends up sent to a new dimension after a fight with a unknown enemy. While in this new dimension Issei works hard in order to find a way back home to his wife and unborn child. Disclaimer: I own neither Highschool DxD or Overlord.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Overlord

"Human/Humanoid Talking"

'Human/Humanoid Thoughts'

" **Ddraig/Bosses talking** "

' **Ddraig/Bosses thinking** '

Disclaimer: I own neither Highschool Dxd or Overlord.

Chapter 1

"Issei"! Asia jumps on issei while he's still asleep in bed, Issei wakes up startled crashing to the floor hitting his head, bringing the sheets down with him..

"Asia, why'd you do that?" Issei asks.

"We're late for school," Asia runs to the closet and starts grabbing random clothes "Rias already has breakfast ready. Hurry up."

"What, what time is it," Issei checks the time, it's almost eight. He freaks out stands up looking for his backpack.

"Umm Issei," Asia blushes.

"Sorry Asia but I've got to go to class," Issei grabs his backpack and runs down stairs.

"You forgot your clothes."

Issei runs into the kitchen, sees Rias cooking, Koneko on the couch looking at her new phone eating a cupcake. Issei grabs some toast and starts to head out. Koneko looks up and sees Issei.

"Nice shirt" Koneko says sarcastically

"Thanks I…" Finally noticing he's wearing nothing, he immediately covers himself with the toast.

Rias seeing Issei nude in the middle of the kitchen says "Get upstairs."

"I was just..."

"Get upstairs now!" as Rias threatens him with a wooden spoon.

"Yes ma'am" He starts heading up, the door opens and Xenovia and Akeno see Issei.

"Really Issei in front of Rias?" Akeno asked flirtatiously.

"What...no… I just forgot," Issei rushes past them to his room.

"Issei put your clothes on!" Asia yells from upstairs

They both laugh, Rias gives them a look and they quiet down and stop.

"Oh come on Rias, we were just having some fun with him" Akeno states

"That may be so Akeno, but remember he's mine." Rias threatens

"I'll fight you for him again if that's what you're insinuating"

"Not with him inside of me." Rias looks at her stomach and rubs her pregnant belly

"Oh you found out?" Xenovia asks

"No I just have a feeling." Rias reassures.

"It's a girl." Koneko says " I have money on it."

"And if it's a boy your going to owe me a months pay." Akeno says while walking over to Koneko and rubbing her head.

"Don't rub my head"

Rias gets the rest of breakfast ready and serves it to everyone. Issei quickly comes down, eats as fast as he can, and runs out the door almost tackling Kiba.

"Sorry Kiba I'm late." Issei yells as he's running down the street.

Kiba joins up with the others, Asia comes downstairs and Koneko gets off the couch for breakfast.

"You know Rias this would be alot faster if you use magic." Akeno says

"I'm never using magic to cook, reminds me of last time," Rias replies.

Everyone collectively ahhhs.

Issei bursts into the college class with a minute to spare, the professor hadn't even shown up.

"Issei"! Matsuda yelled from the middle of the class.

"We saved a seat for ya" Motohama says pointing at and empty seat.

Issei rushes over to them "What'd I miss?

"Nothing much, he hasn't even shown up yet." Motohama explains

"So Issei we've heard that you've got a big secret". Matsuda conspires.

"What?"

"Yeah apparently Rias is pregnant and we have a feeling that your not the father." Motohama says

"Are you two serious?" Issei falls back in his chair.

"Yes cause how many years have you and Rias been living with each other."

"And all of a sudden Kiba starts living with you and now she's pregnant."

"You guys are so stupid," Issei says as the professor walks in, "Now shut up and pay attention!"

"Alright everyone sorry for my absence, most the highways going here were closed down." The professor says "So let's begin with the Roman remains we believe that these two cities were the main area for armies to…" An explosion is heard that sounds from far away and it shakes the building, "Ohh an earthquake well at least it was a small one. Anyway as I was saying," the wall gets ripped apart being sucked into a portal and suddenly vanished. The whole class is terrified and flees the area as fast as possible, Issei get outside to see that most of the city is in flames but still intact, Issei sees a large tail of some sort in the distance near his house.

Issei runs to the house, there is no damage but its cleared out. No one is there. Issei freaks out and he starts heading to the tail. As he gets closer, he begins to see a body. The beast sees Issei and rushes. It starts going away from the city and ends up in a heavily wooded area, the beast falls down and knocks out a large amount of the forest. Issei gets closer to and sees the destruction, he equips his boosted gear "Boost" he jumps up to see what monster did this, he can't see it. However he notices Rias, Akeno and Asia he lands near them.

"What happened?" Issei asks.

"We don't know ,we're just as lost as you are!" Rias exclaims

"But we sent Koneko and Kiba to help people out." Asia says.

The beast rolls over, it turns its head around, and looks at them.

"Is that a dragon?" Issei asks

"That's no normal dragon," Rias says shocked "It's the Chaos Vortex Dragon god, the dimensional dragon"

"Dimensional Dragon"? Issei questioned "What does that mean?"

"He was one of the dragons that left before the battle of Ddraig and Albion" Rias informs him, "He's extremely powerful, Issei we need backup."

Issei transforms into his over Juggernaut drive stage and flies up in the air.

"I'll buy some time, get everyone away from this place." Issei yells out as goes to fight Vortex.

Issei runs directly into the dragon's neck knocking him down. Vortex swings around with his tail and slams Issei into the side of a mountain destroying it.

" **Issei, normally I'm supportive of these battles but this time we need to retreat. You don't know how strong Vortex is, at least wait till Vali arrives**." Ddraig urges Issei to stop.

"Sorry Ddraig but Rias is down there and I'm not stopping till shes safe." Issei says charging at Vortex. Issei brings out his holy sword and slices at Vortexes side the sword shatters into a million pieces. Issei backs off and starts his dragon shot, Vortex looks at him as Issei shoots at him the Dragon shot goes disappears right before it hits him, Issei confused doesn't realize that it teleported right behind him throwing him hundreds of feet into the air, Issei ragains his stability and charges at Vortex overhead he gets close and ends up smashing into a mountain. Issei boosts up again and goes to Vortex's face his punch gets whipped to behind him hitting himself in the back of the head.

"Ok that's it," Issei kicks Vortex but hits himself "Knock it off!"

Issei goes for another punch but gets teleported right in front of Rias he pull back before hitting her.

"Issei!" Rias exclaims angrily

"Sorry" Issei says getting dragged through another portal

Vortex grabs issei through the portal and throws him to the ground and pinning him so he can not move.

" **Ddraig, is that you**?" Vortex asked " **You've gotten a lot smaller since last I saw you.** "

" **Vortex leave this one alone, he doesn't know any better**." Ddraig tries to comply.

" **He still attacked me first so I'm just acting out of instinct.** "

"Hey let me go" Issei yells as he types to squirm out of vortex's grip.

" **Where is the Albion, is he like you now all small, weak** " Vortex remarks.

"Let him go Vortex," Rias yells from across the destroyed forest.

" **Who's that**?" Vortex questions

"Rias Gremory of the house of Gremory, now release him,"

" **Rias last time I saw you, you were just a child. Still clinging to your mother's arm. It has been a long time hasn't it."**

"Release Him!"

" **Rias have you forgotten who your speaking to?** "

"You know what, I've had enough," Issei yells out in frustration "Boost"

Issei get freed and smashes Vortexes head into the ground and drags it along the dirt.

"You do not talk to my wife like that!"

Vortex swirls his head and throws issei to the ground, Issei tries to stand up but he's drained of energy.

"What why am I so heavy"? Issei questions

" **I'm sorry Issei I gave you to much energy** " Ddraig apologizes

Vortex gets his head out of the ground and begins laughing.

" **Hahaha that's better, that's more like you Ddraig**." Vortex says " **What else do you** **got** "

Vortex looks at them and seems puzzled

" **What that's it, you disappoint me. Well if your going to not make this fun then I have no use for you** " Vortex takes in a deep breath and unleashes a portal. " **There have fun** "

Issei doesn't have the strength to resist the portal he starts to get swallowed in, Issei looks up and sees Rias running towards the portal but they're both to far away from each other, Issei is taken away.

Chapter 2

Issei is transported to an intact forest in the middle of the night as the portal closes behind him, lights from a nearby city are in the distance, Issei stands up his armor and gauntlet are gone.

"Ddraig… Ddraig!?" Issei yells while looking around confused "Where the hell am I?"

While looking around and trying to get into contact with Ddraig he notices a road that seems to lead into the nearby city. He starts to walk down the road and he starts to talk to himself, "Ok, I can't contact Ddraig do I still have my devil powers?" Issei stands still and activates his wings "Ok so I still have those, pretty sure I still have my pawn ability" He retracts his wings. He makes it to a local gas station, when he walks inside there's a cop getting some coffee for the night shift. Issei looks at the cop and decides to get a cup as well, he gets the coffee and walks to the counter, the cop leaves the counter to go buy something else.

"That'll be 200 yen"

Issei grabs his wallet and finds his money is still in tacked "Here" He hands him the money the cashier takes the cash 'Good my money is useful in this dimension, that should last me awhile' Issei thinks to himself. He grabs his coffee and his change and starts to head out, but the cop stops him.

"Excuse me sir, I'm really sorry but I forgot to stop by the bank today I'm a little strapped for cash can I borrow some spare yen?" The officer said stopping issei.

"Umm let me check" Issei looks through his wallet, he doesn't have a lot of money but enough for him to last a month at most "I'm a little short to but here." Issei hands over 400 yen to the cop.

"Thanks man" The cop goes to the counter to pay for his coffee and cup of ramen, Issei walks out and starts walking again. The cop sees him gets into his car and pulls up to Issei.

"Hey do you need a lift?" The cop asks Issei.

"Naw I'm good."

"Oh come on it's freezing outside, plus I owe you for my breakfast" The cop pesters. "I won't take no for an answer".

"Alright I'm pretty tired," Issei gets into the car "Thanks for the ride."

"Thanks for the meal," the cop says holding up his noodles "So what's your name man?"

"Issei, you?"

"Suzuki Riku, are you from around here?"

"No I'm from…out of town."

"Are you going to be staying long?"

"I hope not to long I've got to get back to my family."

"Oh you have a family?"

"Yeah a wife and a newborn on the way."

"Well what are you doing here, shouldn't you be with them?

"I want to be but I was forced here."

"By your job?" Riku asks puzzled

"You can say that."

"So Issei what do you like to do for fun?"

"Skrew."

"What?"

"Oh I mean, play games."

"Really cause i'm really anticipating this game called Yggdrasil, It's a DMMO-RPG It comes out in like a year.."

"DMMO-RPG?"

"Dive Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game."

"That sounds awesome!"

"I know right I can't wait for it to come out."

"What do you do in it?"

"Well there isn't much that's known about the game as it is but from what I've heard it's got well over six thousand magic spells and many job classes but most things relevant to the game seem to be only the basics and they seem to want the players to find the information of things by themselves but considering it's the first game of its type it seems like a lot of fun."

They continue talking about the game when they get into the city the light from the city illuminate every street, buildings are flooded with billboards of perfumes, food, movies and games. Issei spots one of a pregnant woman and is reminded of Rais, but the next one over is of a game with swords, magic but on the very top with its wings covering the entire board was the red dragon.

"Ddraig?!" Issei exclaims

"What, Oh those advertisements are everywhere."

"You said that the game was called Yggdrasil?"

"Yes."

"Is there teleportation or dimensional travel magic in the game?"

"I'm unsure if there is but there's more than six thousand spells supposedly so it is a possibility of those types of magic existing."

"Well then count me in," Issei says filling hopeful 'I'm coming home Rias'.

Chapter 3

The alarm goes off, Issei looks at it already dressed and ready for work. He shuts it off and goes to his kitchen and makes himself some rice and miso soup. While he eats in silence he read the newspaper seeing the same old stuff, nothing new, someone nearby died, someone was mugged, a company is in trouble for shady business tactics, the usual crap. Issei goes to the bathroom, looks at himself fixes his suit and heads to his job. He gets onto the bus and sits next to a nice elderly woman who sits next to him very day.

"Another day of work Issei?" The older woman says.

"Yeah, going to go see your granddaughter again?"

"She did the cutest thing the other day, she looked at me and grabbed my face. She put her whole hand on my nose and started pinching it."

"Aww that's so cute."

"Well this is my stop I'll see you tomorrow Issei." The elderly woman get off the bus, Issei gets off on the next stop and heads directly to work. When he arrives his boss is waiting for him in the clocking station.

"I've been waiting for you for the past 20 minutes, why are you late today Issei?" His boss asks

Issei checks his watch "Actually I'm 40 minutes early," Showing his boss the time. "I get in at 7."

"Well next time come in earlier." Issei's boss says storming off.

Issei sets down his stuff and puts it into his locker. He gets to work as a cashier his day isn't anything special which is why he hates it. The past year has been a personal hell for him, everyday he thinks about his family and how the battle with Vortex went or is going, Issei has a little notebook of dates till Yggdrasil is released. It comes out tomorrow night, after a full year Issei will finally be able to learn how to get back to his world. After his work shift he goes to his Dojo which he bought after winning an unusual amount of times at Pachinko. He goes to the Dojo in his free time after work, which he uses to keep up his training for when he fights Vortex again, as well as trains the community for extra side money and then off to the bar, where he occasionally has a drink with Riku when he's off duty. But tomorrow that's when everything changes, when the real work comes into play.

Issei goes home and he spends the entire night looking at the ceiling thinking about what's been happening while he's away.

'I know that I missed my own kids birth but I wander if Rias moved on if she's even alive, No what am I thinking I wouldn't have just moved on after a year but she does have to take care of the baby I don't know. I don't even want to know what type of damage Vortex is doing. I hope they're all ok.'

The alarm goes off, Issei looks at the time and sees it's 6,

"Shit I'm already late"

Issei rushes to the closet and grabs his suit gets dressed and rushes breakfast,right before he leaves the house he looks at the clock.

'Even if I rush there now I can't make it without getting chewed out by my boss, Wait I have an idea' Issei thinks forming a teleport circle, he teleports himself to the break room where one of Issei's coworker was sitting.

"How did you do that?" The coworker asks.

"Umm I'm trying to get a job as a magician."

"Oh ok, you know your late,"

"I'm always late," Issei walks over to the clock in station.

"Well well well," Issei's boss says again, "Late again."

"Can you stop?"

"Can you stop being an awful worker?"

"Watch it."

"Or what you have no authority, I own you!"

Issei has enough he grabs his boss by the collar and throws him to the other side of the store, Issei the stands on top of him

"Only one person owns me," Issei whispers into his ear, he then stands up and walks out. "I quit!"

Issei goes directly to his dojo there are a few of his students practicing on some dummies and one who is stretching the see him and quickly approach him.

"Good morning sensei." The all bow in front of him.

"Keep up the training," Issei heads over to his back room and takes a seat when he sits down he smiles. 'I finally quit that stupid job, the money was nice and from what I've heard the game is going to cost a lot if I want to get at a high level fast but this is my only shot, the thing that sucks about this world is that there isn't any magic I haven't even found any angels, devils there's nothing here.' Issei's interrupted by a loud banging on his door.

"Master Issei we are ready for you," One of his students yells from the other side.

"Ok I'll be out in a bit," Issei takes off his uniform and transports it to his house he changes into his Sensei outfit an all white Hakama his students are in a mix of black, blue and yellow, he walks out and all of his students are in formation. "Alright everyone, I want one hundred push ups, one hundred situps, one hundred squats and a 10 kilometer run. Now go."

"Sensei we do this every day," One of the more rounty students complains.

"And if you stick with it you will be unstoppable."

They all start doing the push ups and count off

"One...Two...Three…"They all count off "Four...Five...Six"

'Let's hope that keeps them busy for a while' Issei paces the floor watching his students 'So let's see the game is pretty expensive i've saved up enough to buy it and I'll do this so I can pay for my apartment and feed myself, or I could just rob a bank not have to worry about, no no no I'm stealing money'

The students get done with there push ups and are now on there situps

'If I stay here and keep money coming in I'll be able to spend over 100,000 yen a month on the game but compared to other people that money is nothing. Ugh what am I thinking I haven't even played the game yet and already I'm making conclusions.' Issei notices that the students are just about done with there sit ups. 'But I wonder if this game will be able to teach me magic I mean in this world magic doesn't exist, it's my only shot I've looked at other possible magic options books, scrolls, tv shows nothing worked so this is my only option. What if this is it what if I'm stuck here forever living an eternity like this,ah man come on you can't just give up there is still hope it's slim but it's better than nothing. I wonder if…' Issei stops and notices that the students are beginning to head out for there run "Hold it!"

All of the students stop and look at their sensei even pulling back one of the students back inside.

"You will do you run on your own time". Issei says to his students, "Now back to the mat"

The students go back inside the dojo the sit down and prepare to learn what Issei has to teach.

"Today you will learn to defend yourself against an attacker, a person who is bigger, stronger and faster than you. What do you do?

"Run away." One of the students yells

"Grab a weapon."

"Call the police."

"All of you are wrong, if this person is determined to fight you every option to flee is in vain, so I will teach you how to fight properly and orderly" Issei paces the floor back and forth "The first move if it is available is to disable your attackers mobility, if you can remove that you have the advantage. The best option is the eyes they're easy if you can reach them, second are the feet throwing him down for an opening, third is the hands a simple arm around the back is most effective and last is the groin however only use this option if it is your last resort this is a dirty move so if you want to fight with pride you will only use the first three."

"Sensei," One of the students raises and shakes his hand rapidly "Sensei."

"Yes young one?" Issei pauses in from of him

"What if you have to fight your brother?"

"Oh...um,"

"Cause I try to fight him but he always beats me, then he usually gives me a wedge."

'Play fighting' Issei breathes a sigh of relief "This is serious what you and your brother do is not what we are discussing we are talking about life and death situations were if you do not fight you will die"

"Sensei, sensei," Another student stands up "Have you ever been in a life and death situation?"

"Yes I've been in a few. I've even had to fight a man way stronger than me for my wife's hand and without the help of a friend I would have lost."

"Wow" All the students say with awe.

Issei glances over and sees the time "We're almost done here so you guys practice with each other and then you may go."

"Yes sensei!"

Issei walks back into his back room and changes into more casual clothes he peaks out and sees that his students are using his suggestions, one student pulls his friends arm and wrestles him the the ground another one leg swipes one, 'They aren't warriors but there learning' Issei has a chuckle to himself and continues to get ready. He walks out and his students are tired most laying on the ground "Students!"

`"Yes Sensei" They all say tired

"I still expect for you to complete that 10 km run."

Most groan "Yes sensei"

Issei gathers them up and walks them out, he closes the dojo and heads to the game store Yggdmillennia a store that was specially made for the game launch, so when he arrives there are hundreds of people waiting in line he notices Riku in line.

"Riku!" Issei passes through the crowd

Riku turns around " Hey Issei."

Issei goes up to Riku and shakes his hand "Are you ready?"

"Oh you have no idea."

"Hey get in the back of the line!" A guy behind them yells at Issei

"It's ok we pre-ordered," Riku says

"So get in the back," The guy persists

Issei turns and looks at the guy "You need to stop."

"I don't think your in a position to make demands dick,"

Issei gets ready to fight but Riku steps in

"No your in no position to make demands dick,"

"And whys that,"

"Cause if you start something I'll end it, I'm a cop,"

"Whatever fuck off, you piece of shit!"

"Excuse me," Issei rushes him but he's stopped by Riku

"It's alright Issei, you don't need to bother with him." Riku calms down Issei

"What a jerk," Issei says

"Yeah but your still in line," Riku gives Issei a victory smile and a pat on the back.

"So how was your day?"

"Had to arrest someone, it's about as exciting as it gets, pretty slow week."

"Ah who'd you arrest?"

"Just some homeless guy on private property, you?"

"Quit my job today."

"What!"

"Yeah my boss finally got to me."

"Well shit man what are you going to do for money?"

"I still have my dojo, I was planning on quitting anyway when this game came out."

"Just don't waste all of your time on this game, that's a real quick way to be out on the streets."

"Don't worry I got some saved up so I'll be fine."

"So what class are you going to be"

"I don't know I'll have to see when I get the game started up, but I do need to do magic."

"Well in that case your going to want a war wizard class."

"Ok what are you going to be?"

"I'll experiment around with it, but I'll probably be a warrior first"

They get interupted by the guy in the from of the store.

"Attention everyone attention, we are extremely sorry but out shipment of Yggdrasil hasn't come today."

A silence breaks over the entire crowd, Issei looks around and sees the look on peoples faces most are sad almost depressed, then he notices one pissed off guy

"Are you Fucking kidding me?" The guy yells

The room is now in a mob mentality people are yelling, screaming, people are throwing stuff. Issei looks at Riku with an are you going to do something look.

"Hey don't look at me, I'm off duty."

'Shit,' Issei grabs Riku and rushes out of there "Well what now?"

"We can do online, it might take awhile before we get it," Riku turns around to see the place in total chaos "But it's better than the alternative." Issei starts walking off angrily "Hey where are you going, Issei?"

Riku starts catching up with Issei eventually grabbing his shoulder "Do you know what that game was going to do for me?"

"Woah where's this coming from?"

"This game was going to get me back with my wife."

"What?"

"It was my only shot."

"Oh she was going to play with you."

Issei calming down "Yeah, yeah we were."

"Well how about this because we have a late start, I'll help out with getting you to a higher level."

"Naw if your going to be a warrior we'd have to level up separately."

"How about this when we are at pretty high levels let's join together and dominate other players."

Issei smirkes "Yeah let's do that."

"Alright in the meantime," Riku throws his hand around Issei's arm "Let's get a drink to celebrate our in game alliance or forget that this stupid store can't manage a simple delivery service."

Chapter 4

Issei wakes up in his room after a long night of drinking, he opens his eyes and the room is blurry he stumbles around the room trying to find his wardrobe, he eventually finds it puts on some clothes and heads to the kitchen and starts to cook his breakfast when he hears a knocking on the door. He goes to investigate a guy is standing there with a package and a notepad.

"Package for Issei Hyoudou."

"Yeah that's me."

"Well we got a package for you, it's an apology for last night's shipment arrangement."

Issei signs and begins ripping into the package, it's the headset but not the game. "Where is the game?"

"Oh there's a code inside the box plug into the website, games for free and because you preordered you get some bonus DLC not all of it but a few."

Issei holds the headset and hugs it "Oh thank you."

"I know when I get home I'm going to spend the next weekend playing it, have fun man."

Issei finishes unpacking the box and plugs it in opens the online feature and downloads the game. When he enters the game there's a bright light and the title Yggdrasil appears.

 **Please me lots of reviews and constructive criticism, but no flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Overlord

"Human/Humanoid Talking"

'Human/Humanoid Thoughts'

" **Ddraig/Bosses talking** "

' **Ddraig/Bosses thinking** '

Chapter 5

Issei is shown a character creator screen the first thing is his characters race there are three categories Humanoid, demihuman and heteromorphic. He looks at the heteromorphic races and as he goes through them he notices that not many appeal to his taste with the only ones really seaming interesting to him being dragonoid, devil, and dragon and he doesn't want to play the entire game as a dragon when he's more used to fighting as a humanoid. 'Although I have fought in dragon like bodies I would rather stick to the humanoid form for my style of martial arts.'

'Hm well i'm already a devil in real life and it might help me find Ddraig faster, so let's go Dragonoid' Issei chooses the next characterization it is the body that Issei will use. The character creation for dragonoid are limited in body type mainly slim humans there's an option for scales mainly around the eyes, face and ears. You can also customize the scales different colors to stand out more. Issei chosses to have red scales around his eyes and a mages cloak for his attire. Lastly his weapon, naturally Issei is a main magician so he chooses a staff of lightning seemed to be a better starting weapon then a sword or a bow.

Issei goes into the game starting off in a small village where an NPC comes up to him and starts talking to him.

"Hello there traveler, I am here to show you around. Please come with me" The NPC starts walking around the town explaining the local shops, training spots and entertainment.

'Whoa this game is amazing' Issei says looking around in wander of the world.

"Oh adventurer I almost forgot to ask but what is your name?"

'Hmm what should my name be?' Issei gives it a second 'Ah I got it'. "Akai Ryuujin"

"Nice to meet you Akai Ryuujin" The NPC says "Your adventure begins when you enter into the next town over. Here is 100 gold, you'll need it for supplies to take on your journey. Be careful the roads can be treacherous for new adventurers.

The NPC stops talking to him, walking away doing her daily routine and Issei heads off on his quest to find the dimensional spell, he stops by a tree scopes the area and practices a few spells, 1st tier. He uses lightning, flames, frost, earth mold, heal and light spear. He tests all of these spells on a nearby tree when he's done the tree is in flames and he waits for it to burn down then uses the heal spell to repair the tree a little before he logs off. When he re-checks his inventory he notices a scroll inside, as he takes it out he sees that it is a learning spell, he unravels it the spell is another tier 1 spell a light spell called weirlight. He casts it with just barely enough mp left. It's a simple light source spell. Issei logs off, takes off his headset and walks to the kitchen and attempts to cast flames but nothing happens, he then goes and tries frost, then earth mold, etc. But nothing happens.

"What the hell," Issei says looking at his hands "Why doesn't this work I have the spells I should be able to use them now, No No," Issei starts grabbing things from the counter and throws them glasses, plates, cups. After he throws everything most of it broken he starts talking to himself again "That was my only hope there's no way I'm going back I'm stuck." Issei in one last ditch effort he whispers the word Weirlight, he looks up to see the room is bright. He looks above to see a floating ball above him.

"That's it I can't just get spells I need scrolls or books maybe, this isn't over yet. I need to get back into the game." Issei rushes back to the game and logs back in.

When he gets back in he looks at the town ahead and rushes towards it missing some monsters and people along the way,while running he notices a NPC fighting off a monster. Issei instinctively runs over to help out the poor man. When he makes it to him the monster turns out to be a goblin tackling the NPC to the ground and slowly ripping him apart, Issei uses light arrow and kills the goblin on impact. The NPC's Hp is slowly going down from a bleeding effect so Issei heals him, when the guy gets up he thanks Issei for saving his life, he then gives Issei another learning scroll and a cheap sword. Issei reads this one it's an earth spell called earthquake according to the stats he's to low of a level to use this spell, while the sword is just a starters broadsword with a low bleeding effect.

'Ok so I need to spend a lot of time upgrading my magic if I'm to low to use Earthquake that barely does enough damage to kill me then all my time here needs to be spent on upgrading my Mp and finding other ways to level quickly and while I work on leveling up I'll see if there is a method to increasing my stats without level ups.'

While Issei thinks these things to himself he notices a small group of goblins in the field and decides that the best way to get ahead in the game is to obtain information on how everything works in the middle of a battle. While running into the center of the group of goblins Issei shouts out the spell "Flame" and it launches out around him in a circular wave formation and destroys three of the five goblins and leaves the last two almost dead. While looking at the nearly dead goblins left over Issei thinks 'Let's see how much damage my physical attacks do on these low level monsters.' He quickly charges toward the goblin in front of himself and does a snap kick that breaks its neck and shows him that although his physical attack shouldn't be all that strong due to his low level,but as long as he aims and fights as if in real life battle the damage will increase. With that second to last goblin dead he turns around and punches the goblin that had just started charging at him in the chest. After hitting in the chest and staggering it he does clockwise spin and hammerfists the goblin in the head and breaks its neck just like the other killing the last goblin of the group.

'Ha that was easy, I didn't realize it at first but looking around I can see that nobody is fighting very quickly so my reflexes and enhanced kinetic vision must be transfering into the game, this is awesome and shows that while I'll never be able to fight high level monsters in hand to hand fighting as a mage only I can fight at a level beyond any normal player.' Issei thinks, 'Although I will probably only focus on a magic caster class upto a certain point than I'll switch to close quarters combat classes because as long as I can cast at least tier 10 magic there should be no limits to the spells I can learn.' Considering this Issei decides that in order to maximise his ability to discover new spells that could potentially lead to him getting home he was going to mostly play as a warrior who fought with their fists while constantly leveling up and learning new magic for his minimal magic classes.

After considering all this Issei decides to take it slowly towards the next town and fight as much as possible, while looking around he notices that he leveled up in race and notices that once he reaches level 10 in his racial abilities as a dragonoid he can do a partial dragon transformation that allows him to use a basic dragon breath as well as have scales stronger than steel both in his normal state and his transformed state. While looking at this unique ability he looks at his stats and noticed something at the top of the screen, "Congratulations because of the copy you received of our game Yggdrasil you have been granted the ability to train all your stats with a limit of three hundred points either distributed equally or not. Thank you for playing our game and we wish you a good time." "Wha-What the hell is this!" As Issei shouted this he slowly realized the potential this gave him and how far he could go without using his status points.

'Ah I don't know why I received this privilege but I'm gonna have to decide how I'm going to allocate those training points because there is no way I'm not using this system gift.' Thinking this Issei decided to continue on his path to the next town while working on his fighting skills and leveling up along the way. While on his way he saw a pack of six direwolves each leveled around five and decides to see how he fared against these enemies. As he was watching them he sensed a sudden feeling as if killing intent was being directed at him from behind immediately rolls forward narrowly dodging a club from a troll that was constantly swinging in his direction and while dodging the constant swings he could feel the direwolves slowly sneaking up on him and decides that he's done dodging and charges towards the troll and strikes him in the gut leading into a roll from his forward momentum underneath the trolls legs and misses getting bitten by two wolves that end up biting the trolls legs. As soon as he gets past the trolls legs he pushes his legs forward and springs back towards the back of the troll, while he does this the troll attacks both of the wolves missing one but hits the other launching it back with multiple cracks resounding in the area showing that he broke some of its bones. Right as Issei lands on the trolls back he climbs up to its head starts to smash his fist down into its head repeatedly and quickly smashes its head into pieces, as the troll dies it slowly falls backwards causing Issei to jump forward from his perch on the trolls neck and smashes his leg into the uninjured wolfs side sending its ribs inward and piercing it's heart.

While slowly getting to his feet Issei looks around and notices he has the last four remaining wolves surrounding him at his four cardinal directions, as he looks around he decides that although not the best swordsman he might as well see how he can do with the cheap sword he received from the NPC that he saved. Pulling out his broadsword he slowly raises it above his head while angling the blade towards the ground while stepping back and to the right with just his right leg, while he does this the wolf from behind prepares and then leaps at Issei who heard the preparations of the wolf and ducks and as the wolf is halfway over him Issei pivots his hip to the left, swings the sword and cuts off the back two hind legs of the wolf which lands immediately collapses on the ground while slowly bleeding out from its back. After cutting the wolf Issei uses the force of his swing to place the sword in the ground to the right of where he was originally and acrobatically spin kicks a wolf that tried attacking while Issei was attacking it's packmate in the head towards its packmate before landing on the ground and swiftly re-enters his original sword stance. As soon as he re-enters his stance the wolf in front of him and the one to his side attack at the same time one aiming for his leg and the other his arm, once they were close enough he jumps straight up swinging his blade at the wolf aiming for his arm slicing the wolf's jaw as he comes down he slams his feet into the wolf that ended up below him, crushing the skull and spine of the wolf below him, he looks at the wolf still connected to his sword he finishes off it by cutting off the final wolves head.

After cleaning his blade of blood and confirming all the monsters were dead Issei checked his loot and saw a bunch of wolf pelts, a troll club, and twenty gold coins from the troll. While earning himself another level and after checking his stats decides to put 5 points into MP and his one last point into HP. "Huh so I'm overall level 2 with both of my levels in my racial class." Issei thinks aloud " Luckily the dragonoid racial class maxes out at level 25 cuz I don't want to spend more level ups in that than I need to."

"Welp might as well hurry up and get to the next town if i can i should fight as much as possible, don't want to waste this opportunity to level up but I also want to get my first class already." Issei smoothly fought and trained his way to the next town and as soon as he arrived he noticed he was one level short of level 10 for his racial class.

"Hello sir," A guard NPC asked, " Are the one who goes by the name Akai Ryuujin?"

"Yeah that's my name, is there a problem with my being here?" Issei asked.

"No, no not at all I was asked to guide you to the local class master of this town so that you may choose your first class of many, by the way my name is Geralt." Geralt states.

"I see, well than lead on my good sir and thanks for helping me out." Issei states.

After walking with Geralt past the gates into the town issei notices that the town was almost as big as Kuoh and realized that this game was gonna take awhile before he discovers a possible spell to his home dimension. As he looks around he notices a marketplace that sells a large variety of items such as low tier armours and weapons as well as what looks like spell books and spell scrolls.

"Hey Geralt, how many magic spells do those books generally have in them and what's their general price?"asked Issei.

"Ah those books huh, I'd say between ten to twenty spells but most of them contains low tier spells I think for a tier 1 book with twenty spells it'll cost you 15 gold coins and for the same number of spells for a tier 2 book it'll cost anywhere between 40 and 60 gold coins, why you interested in becoming a magic caster?".

"Something like that, although I'm more of a close combat specialist with magic as a fun back up but knowing a bunch of spells and what they do is always beneficial when fighting other magic casters, wouldn't you think."Issei states

"Yes sir, but anyway we're here just go on in tell the person at the register that Geralt sent you and they help you in your decision for your class, anyway nice meeting you and good luck on you journey Akai Ryuujin." Geralt says before walking off.

"Thanks I guess." Issei says he looks at the building before going in and begins to talk to one of the people who work at the register," Hey I was lead here by Geralt, he said that you would help me pick my first class?"

"Hmm, Yes thank you for informing me of your arrival now what type of class do you want to start with, magic caster, warrior, priest or something else, and don't worry there are plenty of classes to choose from." Receptionist

"Well I'm thinking of something along the lines of a magic caster but can also fight in close quarters combat."

"I see, in that case the best choice available to you at the moment would have to be the war wizard although they are not the strongest they do become strong later on in its class."

"Huh, What's the specialty of this class compared to other classes?"

"Well the war wizard at first has only magic spells of the 2nd tier that affect singular targets but as you get higher they become able to use magic of even the 10th tier and beyond however only 10% of players have chosen this class because its attack as a class focuses on 70% magic damage buff and 30% physical attack buff."

"Wow, that's a constant buff towards those types of combat with this class then?"

"Yes that is correct," Receptionist," Do you have any other questions regarding this class or any others that might interest you?"

"No that will be all my questions thanks, but in that case I guess I'll choose the class war wizard."

"I see thank you for taking your time with me now that should be all, yes?"

"Yeah thanks." Ding ' Class War Wizard selected as first class is this correct?'

"Yes that's correct."

Ding ' Class War Wizard Chosen.'

Issei gets a magical blue aura around him increasing his Mp by 100% and decreasing his health by 10 points, he opens up his menu and sees that he has enough to cast earthquake, he looks at the spells stats it's an area effect spell of up to 20 feet the spell does 50 damage without enhancements, it's an earth spell of course so monsters like fire elements and demons are immune when the spell is activated the ground shakes vigorously throwing rocks at enemies and causing them to go off balance for 5 seconds. Issei goes outside to test Earthquake he notices that the people in town are too close to each other to cast this spell without hurting an NPC so Issei heads out of town to an empty field large enough to cast the spell without hurting anyone he scopes out the area no monsters, Npc or other players in sight so Issei looks at the scroll again in order to do the spell you need either a staff to cast the spell quickly or put your hands together close fisted up to your chest say earthquake and slam your hands to the ground. Issei puts the scroll down slams his hands together

"Earthquake" Issei yells smashing his hands to the ground, he looks up to see everything within a 20 foot radius shaking rapidly with hundreds of rocks popping out of the ground and hurling themselves in every direction. "Why does this spell have a low damage ratio?"

"Cause it's an area of effect spell" A random voice behind him says

Issei jumps ahead and turns around ready to fight, it's another player standing above his head on a branch named Suspension556 "Where did you come from?"

"I was just in town saw you heading out here, i was curious"

"How do you know about this spell"

"Relax I'm not going to attack" Issei lets his guard down "I've got the same scroll but I'm not a magic user so I can't use it"

"Well why does it not do a lot of damage"

"It's an area of effect magic, that means you'll use it if you fight a lot of enemies at the same time. You'll also use it for the other effects, let's see," Suspension opens up his scroll "Oh this one knocks your enemies off balance for 5 seconds."

"Yeah if it didn't use so much MP then I'd use it more often."

"What's your class?"

"I'm a war wizard."

"Oh you'll be able to spam this spell in no time."

"What about you?"

"I'm a fighter."

"Well I'm going to be on my way then."

"Do you need equipment, a Quest maybe?"

"Now that you mention it I guess I could use better equipment."

"Let's head back into town I know the perfect place that sells magic armor"

They head back into town were they find a Magical items shop Lokir's Magic, as they enter Issei looks for some better armor, while Suspension goes to the items area. Issei finds a cheap pair of leather gauntlets with a low shock resistance, which he purchases, than he heads outside where Suspension is waiting for him. Suspension throws a small pouch at him.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

Issei opens the pouch noticing that inside is a magic ring that boosts Mp.

"Why did you give this to me?"

"Think of it as an investment."

"Then here," Issei throws the ring back to him "I don't owe anyone anything."

"Don't worry it's a cheap ring," Throws the ring back "So think of this more as the start of a friendship"

"Well i guess i can keep the ring, but i need to be on my way"

"Where are you heading?"

"I need to find a place to learn magic" Issei starts walking away

"That makes sense," Suspension says following him "Well in that case I'll be on my way as well, if you need anything i'll be heading south i've heard that's where the fighter trainers are. So I'll see you around Akai Ryuujin."

"See ya around," Issei walks down to the base of town he turns around and looks at Suspension heading south 'I wonder if Riku is there'.

Chapter 6

"Akai Ryuujin congratulations on making it to level 80 with your current level you will be able to use tier 8 magic we thank you for playing and hope to see you grow and improve" Issei reads a letter sent to him by the game developers 'huh nice to see that they keep up with character progress'

Issei closes the his menu and looks at the view, he's on top of a high mountain with snow all around him, he's now wearing a full set of Legendary Armour with a 50 percent boost to Mp, Hp and resistance to elemental effects. He's sitting on a broken down tree seeing a good amount of Yggdrasil, there's a girl who is slowly approaching Issei out of breath.

"Sorry Mr. Ryuu, I don't have the endurance for this mountain."

"I know but we're almost there," Issei continues to walk up the mountain.

"What are we waiting for when we get up there?"

"There is supposed to be a powerful boss up here, be on your guard."

"Yes sir!"

They walk the path up the mountain while noticing at the top there is a wall with a giant door with the symbol of a bluebird on it. The door cracks and slowly opens to reveal a huge battle area coated with ice and snow, there is a frost giant in the middle with blue goblins surrounding him, before Issei and his companion enter the arena Issei uses magic to boost up.

"Ok are you ready Waka?"

"Yes Mr. Ryuu."

Issei charges into the arena taking out one of the blue goblins with the end of his staff smashing in its skull, the rest of the monsters are on alert, two goblins draw there axes and charge at Issei. Issei lifts up his staff pointing it at the goblins.

"Chain lightning," Issei whispers, hitting the goblins and turning them into dust, dropping an axe, gold and some armor. The troll raises his fists into the air, Issei plants his feet into the ground then jumps out of the way before the troll smashes his hands to the ground smashing the floor beneath him. Issei while equipped with his Sword of Raiden charges at the troll and he rolls between the trolls legs while slicing into the trolls Achilles tendon, Issei pulls the sword toward him however it doesn't move, stuck in the trolls leg. A goblin comes around the troll swinging his axe at Issei, which he notices, dodging the axe the goblin swings at chest level at Issei. Issei crouches missing the axes swing, the goblins axe goes left around his body turning the axe around ending up over his head swing down. Issei equips himself with a shield, the axes blade cuts through the shield taking off the edge. Issei punches the goblin and retreats back looking at the shield as it dissolves into a bunch of pixels. Issei turns and looks at the remaining four goblins in a triangular formation in between Issei and the troll with the sword still stuck in his leg. Issei leaps forward attacking the front goblin tackling him to the ground and placing a rune on his chest another goblin goes to attack Issei, he grabs the goblins axe swinging him into the other goblins chest as an explosive shock erupts from the goblins chest killing both of them. The next two goblins charge at the same time Issei puts up a barrier around himself shattering the weapons Issei charges his hands "Skin Transfiguration:Stone" he then grabs the goblins necks and they slowly start to turn into stone. Issei runs up to the Troll grabs the sword with both of his hands and rips through the beasts leg slicing off the entire trolls leg. As the troll screams in pain Issei looks at the trolls back jumps into the air while thrusting his sword straight through the Trolls head killing it instantly. Issei pulls out his sword jumping backwards landing far enough away so the troll doesn't land on him as it dissolves into pixels, before he can get a chance to look at the loot a few other goblins come out seeing Issei and back at the dissolving troll after looking at there fallen master they drop their weapons and run in the other direction.

Issei sees the Monsters running away points his hand at them "Fall Dragon Lightning" A giant lightning bolt rains from the sky obliterating everything in its wake. The goblins drop a 100 gold each and armor but no scroll, Issei heads over to the troll finds a few crystals and gold but still no scroll, he keeps looking for it as Waka comes up from behind him.

"Master congratulations on another kill, may I carry more of your items?" Waka says while running up to Issei.

"It's not really a victory Waka,"

"Why Master no scroll?"

"No there doesn't appear to be one here."

"What exactly are you looking for Master?"

"I'm looking for a specific scroll."

"Well there are currently 452 spells that you can get from scrolls that you have not learned yet master."

"I know, I just need to find them."

"You know the best place to buy spells is Dormins Magic shop."

"Yes I know you've said that before."

"Am I upsetting you master?"

"No, just go loot the goblins gold."

"Understood master." Waka walks over to the goblins

"And just get the gold!" Issei yells at Waka,as Issei grabs the remaining crystals and gold he looks over and sees the trolls weapon and as he looks at the weapon he notices that there is something in the center. Walking over and ripping the weapon in half reveals a golden scroll. Issei grabs the scroll and begins to read it, It's the scroll of 'Greater Teleportation' this spell gives the user the ability to teleport anywhere in the world and it costs 500 Mp to use and has a wait time of 10 hours after 5 uses, this wait time can shorten depending on the players total Endurance, Luck and Magic knowledge. "This might be it, Waka I'm going to log off for just a second."

"Oh Master it's not safe to log off here, might I recommend that we make it back to camp before you log off."

"Sure let's head out now, Fly" Issei casts the spell floats to Waka grabs her and flys down the mountain and they head over to Issei's home base when they land they take a look around an empty grass field before they look back at the mountain to see a timer counting down.

"I'm glad we got this." Issei says as he hold out the scroll

"Ooh the scroll of Greater Teleportation, this is a good spell." Waka says checking out the scroll.

"Hopefully I can use this."

"You should be able to you've got plenty of Mp, in fact you might be able to…"

"Well would you look at that," A strange voice says coming out of the brush. "Looks like we don't have to do the event after all, what do you think guys"

Issei turns around to see six high level players approaching them, "How can I help you gentlemen?"

"You can start off by giving us that golden scroll then we can talk."

"I don't think so." The strange player says still walking towards Issei and Waka "You see we don't have the ability to make it to the mountain in time so we'll just take your scroll, your armor, and your little Npc then we'll be on our way."

"You see I can't allow you to do that."

"Aw that's a shame, guess we can just kill you and then take your stuff."

"Waka you can go back and tell Chikara I need his assistance."

"Understood Master, good luck." Waka disappears

"Quick take him out," the group attacks Issei all at once, who jumps into the air. Dodging all of there attacks while in the air he casts a fireball down on top of them. "Ha that's not going to work Wizard we are all completely immune to fire."

Issei lands away from the inferno when the flames die down the group is unfazed by the spell, two of them charge with spears towards Issei, Issei brings out two swords, the Sword of Radian and the Sword of Khoine which is made of ice. He deflects the two spear attacks with his swords leaving him wide open down the middle,which is quickly taken advantage of by another player who charges at him with a straight sword. As Issei takes the blades full force to the chest, he looks past the player standing in front of him to see the other three are also on there way, Issei stabs the two swords into the ground freezing one side of the open field and shocking the other side, the two spearman get caught in the swords effects so one is frozen while the other is shocked and immobile. The swordsman retreats while pulling out the sword from Issei's chest before the effects of the spell get to him, Issei looks at his Hp and sees it's dropped down 50 percent, before he can react they regroup and go on the offensive again. Issei tries to cast a super tier freeze spell on them again but notices 50 percent of his MP has been drained by the swordsman. Before the group can reach Issei they are stopped by a wall of rock.

"Good timing Chikara," standing in between Issei and the wall is Chikara a Minotaur with a great battle Axe "Look out for the swordsman he drains your Mp."

"Guess I can't let him hit me then," Chikara jumps over the wall slamming his axe on the ground sending a shock wave towards the group knocking the the front two down as the other two charge the minotaur, Chikara pulls a shield out of his inventory blocking the first attack and parrying the second with his sword. Issei goes into his inventory and pulls out a potion of Mp, Hp and the scroll he reads the scroll and the bonus abilities. "Ok if the caster has twice as much Mp then required then Greater Teleportation can be used on more than one person as well as players that are not in your immediate area, Wait I have an idea"

"Ryuu if you have an idea I'd recommend you use it now, these guys are way out of my level."

"Keep them busy for a little while longer," Chikara grabs the two players, preventing them from attacking until the two other players get back up and charge at him with full force implanting there weapons deep inside his chest and side. "Chikara you are free to go"

"Yes Ryuu."As Chikara disappears he leaves the four open allowing Issei to freeze over everything in the plains leaving the four frozen in place, Issei grabs the other two throwing them next to the main group then casting fireball to the ground leaving a shallow amount of water on the ground.

"Are you an Idiot, we already told you that we are immune to fire" The stranger says cockily.

"No I didn't forget" Issei puts down his Raiden sword into the puddle shocking them "I just needed some guinea pigs to test my new spell" Issei casts Greater Teleportation on the group they are sucked into a portal. "Guess I can use this spell, now lets see if I can use it in the real world. Teleport to home". A teleportation portal appears in front of Issei and he walks through where he appears at a small log cabin. Issei puts his hand on the wooden door breaking a barrier enchantment as he walks into the cabin causing the insides to grow to the size of a small village. Issei walks over to a room with a slim person inside making potions.

"Hello there mister Ryuu , How may I help you today?"

"I need for you to make about… let's see I need ten healing spells."

"Yes sir, I'll get right on it, it should be about twenty minutes or so."

Isse walks away and goes to Waka who was just setting down her bag of loot.

"Waka."

Waka startled jumps dropping her bag spilling tons of gold, weapons, armor and potions. "Oh Master you startled me."

"Oh that's right I forgot I made you jumpy in your programming."

"I'll clean this up as soon as possible."

"Waka, when your done sell the weapons that have a damage level lower than 500, armor lower than High armour, Weak potions, any spells that I already know. Bring the gold to Okane and store the rest in the armoury, I'll take a look at our catch when I log back on."

"Yes master."

Issei heads over to his main chamber and he lays down on his bed and logs off, when he enters into the real world he gets up and heads to the Kitchen he grabs a bag of chips and casts Greater Teleportation he walks through the portal to a desolate beach he sits down on the sand looking at the ocean.

'After two years of being here this is the farthest I've come, still no sign of dimensional travel.' Issei stands up "Boost" and shoots a dragon burst into the ocean, the blast hits the ocean's surface sending a large explosion of sea water into the air as if a mountain of water appeared, the waves decrease flowing back to the ocean as if the waves were running away from the island "Why is this taking so long, I'm tired of waiting, I want to go back."

Issei sits back down and looks at his bag of chips on the back is an advertisement of Yggdrasil with Ddraig with his mouth open shooting fire with a black portal behind him.

"I still haven't even found you yet, where the fuck are you Ddraig" Issei crumbles up the bag with his boosted gear incinerating the bag into dust 'I've spent to much time in this game, I've spent to much time here'. Issei takes a deep breath, reclines back into the sand takes another look at the ocean, the water is starting to fall back down the sun beams off the mountain of water creating a beautiful rainbow "Well at least I have a great view."

Issei was lost at the sight not knowing that the water had formed into a wall coming towards him at the speed of a jet. By the time that he notices it's too late the wall of water hits him consuming him turning his island into the sea floor.

"Well I guess I had this coming" Issei says a mile underwater, he activates his summoning circle putting him directly into his shower with a gallon seawater following him. "Next time shoot in space" Issei turns on the water and gets himself clean and heads to his living room, goes to his couch and turns on the tv the first thing that is on is a commercial for Yggdrasil. "I get that this game is popular but why is every other commercial Yggdrasil."

On the tv the commercial starts to wrap up however the last couple of seconds a text appears.

"New update version 5.6 upcoming next week, new spells, weapons, armour and combat skills!"

"Maybe this time my spell will be in there" Issei says sarcastically.

Issei reluctantly goes back into the game where when he enters he is welcomed by Waka

"Master, come quick!" Waka and Issei run to a nearby room with a large map with Issei's hideout in the center and several player characters, monsters and dungeons around the map. They notice that one of the nearby players named Touchme's Hp is quickly depleting.

"Waka how is Chikara's Hp,"

"He took quite a bit of damage he won't be able to fight for ten minutes"

"Ok then get Renvak,"

"But he's not a fighter,"

"I know but summon him,"

Waka runs to get Renvak while Issei activates Greater Teleportation sending him directly to Touch Me's location. When he gets there a player is planting his staff into Touch Me's chest, Issei quickly equips a spear and throws it at the player knocking him off Touch Me, Issei runs over and helps Touch Me to his feet and gives him a healing potion.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it, just let me handle this."

"No way this guy just got the drop on me, I'll help out."

"Follow my lead I don't want to fight if I don't have to."

The player character gets up and turns with weapons drawn.

"Hey who do you think you are this is my kill, now beat it before I take your shit too."

"We don't want any trouble, now be on your way."

"Naw you guys seem pretty low level, you know what just give me your gear and I'll call it even."

"Or we could just take your shit instead, I'm a level 80 Character idiot." Touch Me retorts

"Wait your level 80?" The player asks nervously

"I'm level 80 as well, so I'd recommend that you get out of here before things get violent" Issei says bringing out Radian.

"Alright, alright I get it. I'll be on my way" The player says walking away

"Oh no you aren't getting off that easily, I want your boots." Touch Me says cockily.

"What but they're useless to you?!"

"Yeah but I still want them."

"What no please." The player character runs away slowly disappearing into the brush

"Well are you going to get them?" Issei asks

"Nah just wanted to scare him off." Issei laughs grabbing Touch Me's shoulder. "By the way thanks for coming to my rescue, my knight in… not so shiny armour what is that middle for a level 80 no wonder he thought he could take you"

"If your going to be a smart ass I can just leave"

"No wait, I'm being honest. Here I don't know if it will help but I at least owe you a few health potions"

"If your offering, I'll take them"

"Thanks it's the least I can do"

"So Touch Me, kind of a weird name."

"What coming from Red-Dragon-God, that can only be a obnoxious name."

"Your right, My name is..." They are interrupted by a portal opening behind them as a dwarven man comes out wearing full battle armour with a spear and shield as weapons.

"Hope I'm not late boss." The dwarf says

"Uh we just finished Renvak, sorry the player wasn't that strong."

"Are you kidding me, you do this all the time." The dwarf angrily goes back through the portal.

"Any way my real name is Issei Hyoudou"

"Wait what?"

"But you can call me Issei."

"Issei?!" Touch me says excitedly

"Yeah."

"It's me," Issei looks at Touch Me confused "Riku?"

 **Please me lots of reviews and constructive criticism, but no flames please.**


End file.
